Echo
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: She couldn't help but notice something was different about her old friend, but she didn't know what. He had changed so much since that day, even as she saw the red flash, she had different expectations. (Matt x OC) (I don't own Daredevil, I only own my OC Julie.)
1. Old Friends Reunited

Galaxy: Damn, the 2003 Daredevil movie was actually pretty amazing. Hell of a lot better than I thought at first. Okay, the whole thing with losing family members is a little cheap, but hey. A hero has to have a conflict somehow. Heck, it's even cool how Daredevil was a blind hero. That practically never happens, nor does any other good things, frickin racist people. (lightbulb dings above head) Ooh! Idea! (pulls a curtain to the side)

(Human Rainbow Dash flies in and sees Galaxy working.)

RD: Uh, yeah. I'll get the Disclaimers in. (She zips out, pulling the Disclaimers with her.)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Daredevil, as it is a product of Marvel Comics._

_~ Echo ~_

A young woman walked down the street, looking for the place she was supposed to start work at. She sighed softly and brushed her dark brown hair back, her brown eyes darting this way and that as she stopped at a crosswalk, waiting patiently for the walk sign to flash.

An elder man beside her was about to step down, not noticing because he was reading a paper, but the girl held her arm out and caught his arm, stopping him as a car passed by.

The old man looked around, seeing the traffic and then looking to her with a smile and a chuckle. "You know, you're the second person to stop me from getting run over by a car."

She looked at him curiously. "Oh? And who was the first?"

"Oh, a young blind man. I suppose he could hear the car coming or something." He responded to her.

She smirked lightly, remembering a boy who was like that from her childhood. "I'm sure he could." She fell into a flashback as she crossed the street with the group of people.

_A younger version of the girl was walking around town, looking around in various areas and sighing softly. _'What takes Mommy so long to get home these days?'_ She looked up and saw a boy doing a handstand on the rooftops. "Hm?" Curiosity got the better of her as she climbed up to the roof via the fire escape._

_Matt__ was doing his usual training above the town, enhancing his body and his superhuman senses to do what his eyes couldn't, which was see for him. Suddenly, he started picking up the scent of chocolate caramel cookies and peaches, an unusual combination, but quite sweet all the same.__ "I guess I'm not the only one who knows about this place, huh?"_

_She peeked her head above the edge and raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know I was coming?"_

_He flipped down and landed on the roof easily. "I could smell your body scent. Chocolate and caramel cookies with a hint of peach in there." He turned to look at her, smiling softly as his glasses hid his eyes._

_She smiled back. "You're disabled too." She moved her hair to show the hearing aids in her ears__._

_He walked over and felt her ears, smiling softly. "Awesome."_

_She let her hair go. "Yeah. My sight helps my hearing along with my other senses."_

_He raised his eyebrows in stunned shock. "You're like me."_

_She blushed slightly. "Yeah. I guess so. I'm Julie. Julie Desantos."__ She extended her hand to him._

_"I'm Matt Murdock." He shook her hand__ and that began their amazing friendship._

She was snapped out of her memories as she was grabbed and pulled into an alley, struggling against her assailant before she nailed the person where the sun don't shine, sweeping them down and bolting afterwards, heading to the cafe and slowing down by the door, straightening herself out as if nothing had happened before she walked inside and looked around.

At the same time, a familiar blind man was talking with his partner and friend, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson about the myths and legends once again. "I'm telling you there are no alligators in the sewers, Foggy. You can't believe everything you hear."

Foggy shook his head. "Matt, you are impossible to convince."

Matt chuckled lightly before his senses picked up a rapid heartbeat and the smell of sweat mixed in with a familiar combo, chocolate caramel cookies and peaches. "I think an old friend of mine's about to come in."

The bell rang as Foggy looked over and saw a young Hispanic woman with dark brown hair and eyes reminiscent of milk chocolate as she looked around the area. "Okay, uh..."

Matt nodded. "I know, right? She's absolutely gorgeous."

Foggy nodded and looked at him. "Yeah, your old friend definitely filled out nicely."

Matt laughed a little and grinned. "She still smells the same as she did before she moved away."

Foggy nodded and looked at him. "Well, as your legal advisor, I would warn you not to approach her..." He looked up and saw Matt was gone, already walking to where she was.

Julie was getting her apron on and tying her hair back when she felt the pat of a walking cane against her leg. "Do you mind being careful, sir?" She turned and saw who he was, smiling brightly. "Matt?"

"Hey, Julie. It's been a while." He smiled back just as happily.

She giggled and hugged him as he returned the embrace. "God, I missed you so much. I got so worried about you for a few years there."

He chuckled and smiled. "Yeah, what happened? Where'd you go?"

She smirked a bit. "Well, I got my culinary arts degree and I've just been working around trying to find a job. Can you believe how many businesses around Hell's Kitchen actually does culinary arts and stuff?"

"I know, it's ridiculous. They really need to step up everything." He agreed and they shared a laugh, the duo finally happy again, but she had a feeling this wasn't the end yet.

_~ Echo ~_

Galaxy: Alright, the first part of this fanfiction is done. I might include Jennifer Garner Elektra in this as Julie's bestie, but ultimately it's gonna be a Daredevil/OC ship fic. Now I should probably get back to chores before the caffeine wears off... (collapses on the ground)


	2. Blind Encounter

Galaxy: Huh. You know, the more I think about it, the more I realize that sometimes a real hero doesn't need to be in a costume to make a difference. Being in a uniform like a firefighter or a police officer is good enough. So I guess for this next chapter here, I'll dedicate it to the heroes who lost their lives on September 11th of 2001, 18 years previous to this year already, even if it is almost a month afterwards. Let's start this episode.

_Disclaimers: I don't own Daredevil as it is a product of Marvel Comics_.

* * *

That night while walking to her apartment from work, Julie looked around the area, making a small frown. The streets seemed harmless enough, but she knew better. The streets were loaded with Kingpin's goons just waiting for someone to be caught off guard. She pursed her lips and turned the volume up on her hearing aids, picking up every siren and every bit of chatter in the city.

She stepped across the street and kept walking, thinking about the rumors she had heard the red devil of Hell's Kitchen and shaking her head slightly. Of course, she wasn't exactly sure what to believe about the place, but she was certain about keeping her cool when in danger.

She rounded a corner into an alley and went through it, taking the shortcut to her apartment before she got grabbed and thrown against a wall, facing the guy she had fought off earlier. "You again? You're really asking for a beating, aren't you?"

The man laughed and shook his head. "I brought backup this time." He snapped his fingers and a few extra guys came around, knives and guns showing.

She looked around silently and smirked. "Seven against one. You overcompensating for something?"

The guy pulled out his own gun and aimed it at her. "You're a fucking little bitch. Kingpin don't like chicks like you. Say goodbye."

Julie faced the barrel down without any fear, not caring about if she died or not.

Suddenly, a wire wrapped around his neck and pulled him aside as the man was taken out.

She watched as the guns went off and knives were thrown, barely dodging one herself and grunting slightly as her cheek was grazed before she looked around again and seeing all the thugs taken out, blinking in surprise and confusion before she saw something that would send chills down her spine.

The man standing in front of her now was dressed completely in a red shade that reminded her of demons and hell itself, and only the lower half of the man's face was showing through the mask.

She took a slightly shuddering breath and spoke in a small whisper: _"Daredevil."_

Matt looked Julie up and down from behind his mask. She didn't seem to be hurt too badly because he could only smell a little blood coming from her cheek. "You should get that cleaned up. Don't want it getting infected."

She blinked a bit before nodding. "Right. Uh, my apartment isn't that far from here. It's right up the next block afterwards." She pointed behind her as indication.

He nodded to her. "I'll take you there. Can't let you get hurt again." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her through the empty building next to them.

She followed behind him as quickly as possible, feeling the rush of air through her hair. She closed her eyes to keep herself from getting spooked before she felt the wind stop. She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing herself in her apartment already. She looked around at him to notice that he was already getting the first aid kit ready and she promptly sat down, biting her lip again.

He came over to her and started disinfecting her cut carefully, taking note of her slight wince and being gentle.

She looked over at him and noticed a familiar bit of stubble on his face, furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

_'Could it possibly be...? No, that's silly. Matt has a louder voice than him. There's no way."_

Matt looked at her and gently caressed her face. "You have to be careful on the streets."

She nodded and sighed. "Yeah, Kingpin. I know. Whoever he is, he's a loose cannon."

He chuckled softly and smiled, slowly getting up.

She got up and looked at him. "Thank you for saving me."

He caressed her face. "I'll always be there when you need me." He captured her lips with his own for a brief moment.

She must have closed her at one point because by the time she looked again, he was gone. She shivered a little and tried to go about with her normal routine.

* * *

Galaxy: Part 2 is done! Yahoo! Catch you guys on the flipside!


End file.
